The One
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Sarada menyadarinya, ia benar-benar menyadarinya—begitu juga seluruh kaum lelaki yang berada di sekitarnya. Dengan penampilan yang menarik, juga kepribadian ramah seperti itu. Ia yakin ibunya bisa mendapatkan lelaki manapun yang ia suka. Namun yang Sarada tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana bisa ia masih setia menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Oneshot.


The One

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sarada menyadari kecantikan ibunya, ia benar-benar sadar.

Di kala ibu teman-temannya mulai komplain terhadap garis-garis karakter yang menghiasi wajah mereka, tergila-gila kepada krim anti kerut dan berusaha keras menyelamatkan sisa-sisa masa kejayaan mereka. Ibunya menapakkan kakinya ke seluruh desa, dengan wajah licin layaknya bokong bayi, serta senyuman cerah bagai matahari—seolah mengejek mereka yang kenyataannya berumur setara dengannya.

Sarada selalu merasa bangga setiap kali teman-temannya memuji kecantikan ibunya. Dan ia juga merasa beruntung memiliki ibu seperti dirinya.

Namun sejalan dengan bertambahnya usia gadis tersebut, seiringan dengan pertumbuhannya dari gadis kecil menjadi seorang gadis remaja, hal itu mulai mengganggunya. Sudah lima belas tahun semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke empat, dua belas tahun semenjak kelahirannya, dan tujuh tahun semenjak ulang tahunnya yang ke lima, ibunya masih terlihat sama seperti yang diingatnya. Sedikit lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat di album foto mereka, tetapi tetap saja—berani ia bilang—lebih cantik setiap tahunnya. Seolah-olah waktu membeku di sekitar wanita itu, membiarkannya memasang senyuman terbesar dan terlebar di dunia, tanpa takut satu garis kerutan pun akan menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Ia menyadari hal itu di usianya yang sekarang dua belas tahun, ibunya semakin terlihat muda. Sarada selalu ingat bagaimana rambut merah muda sebahu ibunya berayun lembut ketika wanita itu memalingkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika Sarada memanggilnya. Atau saat ibunya menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Atau ketika wanita itu berlari sebelum meretakkan tanah di bawah kepalan tangannya saat mereka latihan bersama. Matanya tak melewatkan bagaimana iris hijau itu berkilau dengan kebanggaan seraya bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar, ketika Sarada berhasil menghindari serangannya. Bagaimana wanita itu meneriakan pujian _'Bagus sekali Sarada! Shannaro!'_ seraya meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan satu tangan lagi memberi jempol padanya.

Wanita itu, wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya—yang dengan kekanakkan melemparkan berbagai macam pujian padanya itu—tak kelihatan seperti ibunya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti kakak tertuanya yang cantik, yang tengah menemaninya berlatih dari pada ibunya. Kakak tertuanya yang muda, begitu cantik, juga seksi.

Sarada menyadarinya, ia benar-benar menyadarinya—begitu juga seluruh kaum lelaki yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti khawatir.

Dengan penampilan yang menarik, juga kepribadian ramah seperti itu. Ia yakin ibunya bisa mendapatkan lelaki manapun yang ia suka. Namun yang Sarada tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana bisa ia masih setia menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Adakalanya gadis itu meragukan perasaan wanita itu kepada ayahnya, bagimana bisa wanita itu menjalani hari-harinya dengan ceria begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bercanda serta mengobrol dengan semua penduduk desa yang menghampirinya—yang kebanyakan laki-laki—seolah-olah tanpa beban. Mungkinkah dia lelah menunggu ayah? Apakkah dia tak merindukan suaminya itu?

Tidakkah ayahnya mengkhawatirkan perasaan ibunya itu? Pernahkah lelaki itu meragukan kestiaan wanita tersebut seperti yang—kadang—Sarada lakukan?

Dalam artian lain, gadis itu mempertanyakan cinta mereka.

Awalnya ia tak terlalu begitu memikirkannya, namun seiring waktu berjalan ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya meninggalkan wanita ini sendirian begitu saja. Ibunya begitu _populer_ , tentu saja ketika Sarada mengatakan hal itu, ia tak mengaitkannya pada fakta bahwa ibunya adalah salah satu ninja medis terbaik yang Konoha miliki. Ibunya begitu _populer_ —terlalu _populer_ malah—di kalangan laki-laki, walaupun wanita itu telah berkepala tiga dan memiliki seorang putri yang beranjak remaja. Mulai dari paman-paman yang tak bisa berhenti memandang ketika mereka pergi berbelanja, beberapa pasien laki-laki yang merona di bawah sentuhan ibunya ketika Sarada menemaninya bekerja di rumah sakit, hingga teman-teman sekelasnya yang bertanya _'Kapan ibumu datang lagi?'_ atau _'Apa dia benar-benar ibumu? Kau tak mirip dengannya.'_ Atau _'Tidakkah ibumu terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibumu Sarada?'_ juga ' _Sarada, kau punya kakak perempuan?'_ atau setidaknya seperti itulah. Tidak adakah rasa cemburu juga cemas tergores di hati lelaki itu?

Namun yang membuat gadis itu tak habis pikir adalah ibunya yang—sepertinya—tidak menyadari kepopulerannya tersebut. Ibunya dengan berani menapakki jalanan Konoha seraya memberi senyumannya ke setiap orang—juga pada paman-paman tak tau diri itu. Bahkan ketika paman-paman itu mengajaknya mengobrol, ibunya dengan ramah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lelaki tersebut, membuat Sarada langsung menarik ibunya jauh-jauh dari pasar untuk menyelamatkannya. Atau ketika pasien ibunya mengajak wanita berambut merah muda tersebut berkencan, Sarada langsung berkata _'Dia sudah bersuami, kau sedang berhadapan dengan putrinya sekarang.'_ Membuat lelaki tersebut terkejut bukan kepalang, sedangkan ibunya hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Juga ketika teman-teman sekelasnya merona dan bertingkah canggung di hadapan wanita itu, ibunya berani untuk menggoda mereka dengan _'Aah! Kalian manis sekali, tolong jaga Sarada baik-baik ya!'_ membuat Sarada langsung membujuknya untuk pulang sebelum teman-temannya itu pingsan karena mimisan.

Bahkan Inojin, putra bibi Ino, selalu memberikan ibunya—hanya pada ibunya—bunga setiap mereka mampir ke kediaman Yamanaka. Tapi dari semua lelaki tersebut, yang terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah Boruto, tak ada lagi yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada dia, yang dengan tak tau malu menggoda ibunya di depan Sarada. Tch!

Ibunya begitu baik, begitu cantik, begitu ramah. Tidakkah ayahnya melihat semua itu dalam diri ibunya?

Ia mulai berpikir ayahnya tidak bertanggung jawab, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan tugasnya untuk menjaga wanita ini kepada Sarada?

Ibunya adalah sesuatu yang disebut bibi Ino Yamanaka sebagai _late bloomer_ —bunga yang mekar belakangan. Di saat bibi Ino berjalan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi hormon estrogen, mulai memperlihatkan lekukan demi lekukan di tubuhnya pada masa genin mereka. Ibunya berjalan dengan tubuh yang kekanakan, dengan seluruh lemak bayi yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Juga di saat bibi Ino tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita, dengan lekukan pada pinggulnya, juga pada dadanya yang telah sempurna, ibunya masih berjalan layaknya papan cucian—masih lurus, datar, kekanakan. Sarada bisa melihat semua itu pada album foto yang ditunjukkan bibi Ino, juga pada album foto yang ada di rumah mereka.

Bahkan setelah semua bunga di Konoha bermekaran waktu itu, ibunya masih terjebak pada tubuh yang kekanak-kanakan.

Namun ketika perang dunia shinobi di mulai, kuncup bunga yang pemalu itu mulai bergeming. Kuncup bunga yang tertinggal itu mulai mengejar ketertinggalannya, ia berlatih lebih keras, lebih bersemangat. Menjadi lebih kuat, lebih tangguh, lebih indah, menari di medan perang layaknya sakura berguguran di tiup angin. Ia berteriak lebih keras, dan melompat lebih tinggi untuk mencapai impiannya, ia memukul dengan dahsyat, dan melesat tanpa keraguan. Kelopak-kelopak indahnya mulai bermekaran, putik bunganya menyebar dengan berani, dia menjadi cantik, lalu menjadi lebih cantik, hingga akhirnya ia mekar sepenuhnya, begitu menonjol mengalahkan kecantikan bunga lain di sekitarnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah menjadi bunga terindah yang mekar di musim semi.

Dan ayahnya adalah lelaki yang begitu beruntung untuk berkesempatan memetik bunga terindah tersebut.

Ia ingat rasa bangga yang menyesapi dadanya ketika mendengar hal itu dari bibi Ino, tetapi tetap saja perkataan bibi Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa ayahnya begitu percaya meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Kalau ia benar-benar merasa sebagai lelaki yang beruntung, tidakkah seharusnya ia menjaga wanita itu dengan tangannya sendiri? Bukan meninggalkannya begitu saja dan membiarkan anaknya untuk mengambil alih tugasnya tersebut.

"Ibumu dulu sangat mengkhawatirkan perkembangannya." Sarada ingat bibi Ino mengatakan hal itu sambil bernostalgia, pada suatu hari ketika Sarada mampir ke rumahnya. "Dulu aku sering menggodanya. Jadi wajar saja ia menikmati masa-masa jayanya sekarang."

Mendengar bibi Ino berkata seperti itu, ia mulai benar-benar berpikir ibunya merasa tak keberatan ditinggal ayahnya sendirian. Bibi Ino tertawa keras dengan air mata di sudut mata birunya ketika Sarada mengutarakan hal itu. "Sarada, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau iri ya?" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu padanya, seringai menggoda bermain-main di sudut bibirnya. "Ibumu mencuri perhatian semua teman-temanmu? Hm?"

Sarada mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali? Iri? Kenapa ia harus iri? Wanita itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Sarada hanya mengkhawatirkannya kebaikannya, ia kesal karena harus menjaga wanita tersebut dari kepopulerannya sendiri, sementara ayahnya pergi berkelana seakan tanpa takut lelaki lain akan mencuri perhatian istrinya. Dengan banyak laki-laki yang mengaguminya di sekitarnya, bagaimana kalau ibunya lelah menunggu dan berpaling ke lelaki lain? Sarada tak akan membiarkannya, namun kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Sarada tak akan segan-segan menghabisi ayahnya karena itu.

"Tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu Sarada, Uchiha memang suka jadi pusat perhatian." Kata bibi Ino seraya mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan ibumu itu Sarada, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Menjaga dirinya sendiri? Bah! Hanya jika begitu mudah dirayu oleh Boruto itu bisa disebut sebagai menjaga diri sendiri.

"Ibumu begitu mencintai ayahmu Sarada, dia tak akan berpaling pada lelaki lain jika itu yang kau takutkan." Ucap bibi Ino seraya menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya senyum yang menenangkan. "Ibumu telah banyak memberikan pengorbanan untuk ayahmu, sebut saja ia telah lama menunggu ayahmu. Sakura adalah wanita yang kuat Sarada, ia tak akan goyah hanya karena ayahmu meninggalkannya."

"Ayahmu adalah cinta pertama ibumu. Pernahkah aku bercerita, dulu aku pernah bermusuhan dengan ibumu demi memperebutkan perhatian ayahmu?" Sarada menggeleng, benarkah? Ibunya tak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Ia menatap bibi Ino dengan mata tertarik. "Bodoh memang, tapi kami benar-benar bertengkar. Dan ayahmu benar-benar tampan saat itu." Lanjut wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bernostalgia. "Bahkan ketika ayahmu tersesat dalam kegelapan, ibumu tetap tak bergeming. Dan ketika ayahmu pergi, saat aku menyerah dan berpaling, ibumu tak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain. Ia tetap menunggunya."

"Ibumu begitu setia, jadi percayalah Sarada, ia tak akan berpaling." Tambahnya lagi seraya kembali menyiram bunga-bunga. "Ayahmu paham betul hal tersebut, oleh karena itulah ia bisa meninggalkannya dengan begitu tenang."

Sarada menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mencintai seorang lelaki yang berpaling darinya? Bagaimana bisa ia terus menunggu seseorang yang menyakiti dirinya? Laki-laki itu bodoh, ayahnya juga bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tak melihat cinta yang begitu besar yang ditawarkan wanita itu kepadanya? Bahkan setelah mereka menikah dan ayah kembali meninggalkannya, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ibunya betah bertahan menunggu ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Sekarang, jangan berpikiran buruk terhadap ayahmu Sarada." Bibi Ino menjentikan jari di hadapan wajahnya, menyadarkan gadis berkacamata itu dari lamunan singkatnya. "Ayahmu meninggalkan desa demi kebaikan kau dan ibumu."

"Aku tau itu, bibi." Ucap Sarada, menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat bibi Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya tak paham bagaimana bisa ibu terus menunggu ayah yang terus meninggalkannya." Lanjut gadis itu, mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Bibi Ino menghela napas, ia membungkuk di hadapan Sarada duduk lalu menepuk bahunya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin sekarang kau belum mengerti Sarada. Pada kenyataannya semua orang bisa saja menyakitimu."

"Tapi suatu hari nanti, kau hanya perlu menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan penderitaanmu."

Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatap senyum lembut bibi Ino dari balik kacamatanya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Sarada melihat ayahnya dengan sigap langsung melesat untuk berada di sisi ibunya. Wanita itu tengah duduk berlutut memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Ayahnya langsung berada di sampingnya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Mata hitamnya tak melewatkan bagaimana cara mata ayah dan ibunya bertemu. Ia bisa melihat kilatan perasaan—seperti rindu, kelegaan serta lebih banyak lagi hal yang tak dipahaminya—terlintas di iris mereka, menceritakan lebih banyak kisah dari pada yang bisa diberitahukan oleh kata-kata.

" _Anata_." Ucap wanita itu sambil menatap suaminya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam menatap iris hijau istrinya, membalasnya dengan mencabut pisau yang menancap di lengan wanita itu dengan lembut, sebelum merubah benda itu jadi abu.

Sarada tersenyum, jadi seperti itu cinta kedua orangtuanya. Mereka begitu memahami perasaan satu sama lain sehingga tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan.

Akhirnya Sarada sadar penantian ibunya tidaklah sia-sia, juga kepercayaan ayahnya akan kesetiaan istrinya tersebut bukanlah cuma gurauan. Membuatnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh bibi Ino.

 _Suatu hari nanti, kau hanya perlu menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan penderitaanmu._

Gadis mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum. Ayah dan ibunya telah menemukan orang tersebut dalam diri satu sama lain.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca ^^


End file.
